My Little Pony: The Fan Fiction - Best Birthday Ever
by pen.charmer.13
Summary: It's a one-off that details the summary of the thirty days leading up to Vinyl Scratch's brithday. It's also my first foray into fan-fiction, so reviews are appreciated. OC x Vinyl Scratch, set in Fillydelphia. Rarity and Pinkie Pie appear as cameos in the last section.


Love

An MLP fan fiction

Love.

_It is everything that you've ever seen._

_It's nothing like you've ever experienced before._

_It's a part of life that is inevitable and unavoidable._

_Some have been through it, others haven't;_

_Some people embrace it, others resent it._

_Some have seen, others have heard._

_But no one can't live life without it._

_I, myself, have already experienced love._

_It is a complicated matter that could only be traced to what it truly is:_

_A part of life, and an integral one._

_It is a chapter unlike any other; unique in each and every way._

_It's just like Vinyl, my one and only._

_She's beautiful beyond comprehension._

_Her musical talent is incomparable to anypony in the whole of Equestria._

_I, on the other hand, am the contrary._

_I'm just a writer known only to a handful of people._

_Why we turned out to be a couple in the end, many will never know._

_Some would say it is by fate, while others say it is merely chance._

_I say it is love._

_But be warned – like I said, love will be unlike anything you've ever experienced._

_It is relentless, yet at the same time, gentle._

_It brings both happiness and sadness._

_Love will not be easy; yet it will not be difficult._

_Yet this path will always be just right for each end every one of us._

_From here on I conclude my statement._

_Until next time,_

_Pen._

* * *

A weary Vinyl Scratch makes her way home from a fantastic rave night at her club, fully satisfied with her brand-new mix-tapes that she showed off that night. But no matter how much her audience loved her new mixes, her fatigue would prevail. She takes a look at her watch and sees the time – 3:20 am. Vinyl Scratch was well aware that everyone would be asleep, so she decided to walk home, until a familiar face drove by in the gig van. "Need a ride home?" asks Audio Filly.

"Don't mind if I do," she replies, entering the van.

"Thanks a lot for giving me a ride. It'd probably be morning by the time I got home. I really shouldn't have taken a cab," Vinyl laughs.

"Don't mention it. Friends always watch each other's back, don't they? Besides, I could use a little company.

So, how's the relationship coming along? I heard things aren't going so well," Filly says.

"Yeah, I know. Our nearly opposite lives are starting to affect our relationship. I'm worried that this'll turn worse in the long run. We aren't fighting, though. To be honest, Pen and I are doing just fine," Vinyl replies, smiling.

"Well, my advice is that you two should start working on that. It might seem like a small problem at first, but leaving it as-is will weigh you down."

"I know. It'll probably be a little difficult for me to adjust, but I should be able to handle it. But even then, I'm still totally unsure of what to do exactly."

"Well, it's been a long day. Don't let it get in your head and get some rest for now. You should be able to talk it over with him in the morning."

Dropping Vinyl off at the condominium subdivision, Filly said, "You know, we should do this more often."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. Good night," Vinyl replies.

Finally, she enters the condo that she shares with her best friend, Octavia, and her boyfriend, Pen. The entire house was dark, with hardly a light turned on. She then enters her room. The light of the moon streamed through the large window, and she couldn't help but just admire the mellow, somber ambience. "I just don't know," she sighs. "We're both doing great as a couple, but the lives that we live are almost totally apart. The worst part is that I don't even know how to fix this. I can't adjust my schedule, because I'm an in-house DJ. What do I do now...?"

"I'll adjust," mutters Pen softly.

"Pen? You're awake?"

"Yeah. I heard the door close. I knew it couldn't be a thief, so I quickly assumed it was you. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. Sorry for coming home so late."

"No need to apologize," Pen replies reassuringly. "I know that you're the local club DJ, and I totally respect that. You don't need to apologize for something that was inevitable. Coming home late tonight was bound to happen; it was a massive rave night."

"Wait, so you were there?"

"Yeah, I was. I didn't stay past midnight though, because I had to get on home and help Octavia with her composition. While I was there, I wanted to listen to your new mix-tape that you made. Believe me, it was the best I've heard in months."

"Really? Wow, thanks," she smiles, blushing.

"Hey, don't mention it. It really _is_ the best I've heard."

"So, why did you stay up this late?"

"I had a hard time sleeping because of this storyline that I couldn't get out of my head. Plus, I wanted to wait for you."

"You know, I should change now."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, the two lie down beside each other on the bed, talking about how they would adjust to each other's lives. "Right now, I have absolutely no idea for going about this. But I plan to adjust my entire schedule where possible so that I will be able to be with you more. That way, I might also be able to experience more of the nightlife on the side," suggests Pen.

"Are you sure about this, though?" inquires a worried Vinyl Scratch. "You're a writer, and you need a lot of quiet time when you're...doing your job, and I don't want to break your concentration or anything."

"I'm perfectly fine working even in the noise of the nightclub. Hey, I love music, and it helps in many activities. So don't worry about me; I'm perfectly fine with making this adjustment."

"Okay," replies Vinyl. "Thanks...for everything."

* * *

The next day, Pen was up with the sun, listening to a calm tune while he taps away on his keyboard, battle-worn with scratches and broken keys all over. This keyboard belonged to his father, who was a prolific writer until the time of his unexpected death in a car accident. That writer, with the somewhat strange name 'Ink Stallion,' wished for his son to follow in his footsteps, leaving Pen with all of the belongings of his father, some of which included a typewriter, a printer, a tablet computer, and a keyboard. This keyboard turned out to be Pen's most valued inheritance. Despite some pressure from others urging him to replace it, he constantly repairs it in his spare time, with a goal to eventually restore it to its shiny, piano-finished glory. In its current state, it looks nearly decent for a refurbished keyboard; but basically it borders on dilapidated. Even then, it remains his most prized possession.

Vinyl Scratch finally wakes up a few hours later. "Oh," Pen says. "You're finally awake."

"Wow, you're already writing? How did you get an inspiration worked up that fast?"

"It's who I am, Vinyl. I see something and start to write about that. Sometimes I see a couple of people talking on a park bench. At other times I see a couple walking down the shopping district. And at other times, I see you.

It's because of these things that makes me want to write. Though most of them won't be made into a book or anything, I still get the satisfaction of writing something. Also, because they aren't book-worthy, it gives me the chance to compile them all myself and show it to you guys without any trouble."

"Well, that's really something," she replied. "You know, this really makes me want to see how you write. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Sit here, and I'll know you a writer at work."

"So, what are you writing about?" asks a curious Vinyl over a cup of coffee.

"Oh, it's nothing, basically. It's just an idea I wanted to make into a book. Feedback from many of my readers said they wanted fiction, so I plan to give them fiction," Pen replies.

"But, do you like it or anything?" asks Vinyl.

"What do you mean, Vinyl?"

"I meant that maybe you don't like what you're writing. Though your fans might like it, you don't; and if you don't like what you write, you can't go anywhere.

Let me talk about me and my mix-tapes, for example. All of my mixes were made from the heart, and this really helps me create great mixes. Though I might run into a problem here and there, I know how to fix it and end up with something great. At the end of the day, my audience loves it.

So to put it simply, I make what I want to make. I don't let fans or critics affect that, because it's my style," Vinyl concludes.

"Wow, Vinyl. I really never thought of it that way before. Thank you so much," Pen says as he embraces her.

"Hey," Vinyl says, smiling. "It's what I do."

"So, what do you plan to perform tonight?" asks Pen.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"Wait, don't tell me you want to get behind the mixing table with me, am I right?" Vinyl asks.

"How did you know...?" sighs Pen.

"Well, if you'd like, we could go to the club and make a mix-tape together, but tonight's a big night. Word has it that a few high-profile celebs will be slipping in tonight, and I want to surprise them and the audience by playing a remix of their songs. It'll be _glorious_!" Vinyl shouts with a fervor unlike anything Pen had ever seen. He'd never seen her this perky before.

"That's a great idea, Vinyl," Pen smiles. "It's gonna be great."

* * *

That night, the club was filled with people as Vinyl lets the crowd simmer up with a simple, powerful beat. Amongst the crowd were two singers whose disguises made them quite hard to discern individually. However, Pen was keeping a sharp eye out and continually tracked their every move. He and Vinyl were working hard to keep the going before the surprise remix would come on. On the mixing table, Vinyl had a paperweight hold down a paper filled with "power quotes" that Pen had compiled for her to use during the night. "Is everyone ready to party?!" shouted the DJ with all her might. The crowd responded with fervor, much to her satisfaction. "I can't hear you! _Are you ready to party?!_"

"Yeah!"

"Is everyone ready to party?!"

"Yeah!"

"And now….let's give it up for the Bass Brothers!" Vinyl yells as the spotlight is pointed at the popular electronic duo. Vinyl then amps up the intensity as the crowd claps to the beat. The music grows in power and fervor until a bass drop transitions it to the dub step remix of the Bass Brothers' "Life to the Fullest." The crowd goes wild with excitement as the energy is released perfectly through the new mixtape. Pen, from a distance, was listening to her mixtape, and smiles. He knew that Vinyl was doing perfectly, as she always did before.

After an hour, she then said, "How is everyone doing? Good? That's great! Now, let's cool everyone down for this next song. Of like everyone to grab a partner and dance together for this next tune.

I'd also like to dedicate this next song to my boyfriend, Pen. He's been my biggest fan since day one, and I'd like to repay him for his support. Now, wouldn't we all give him a hand?"

At that moment, Pen immediately looked up. The spotlight shone down upon him as a slow melody filled the room. The crowd was clapping, and some others even whistled for him. Pen couldn't help but just shrink down. He was given a surprise that he never expected, and this surprise was particularly embarrassing to him. Pen had always loved being the obscure and intrepid writer that he is, but never in his entire life has he liked an applause. He was boggled, he was confused, and he was frustrated all at the same time. In the end, he quickly slipped out without anyone seeing. However, Vinyl caught him running for the rear exit, and decided to leave the mix tape playing.

"Why are you leaving, Pen? Don't you like the music?"

"No, I just needed to, uh, find the bathroom."

"Didn't you see the sign in the club?" Vinyl sighs. "Just come back in, okay? You don't want to miss the next songs in the lineup."

"Sure, I'll catch up. I just need some fresh air," Pen replied.

"Okay, just…just come right back," Vinyl said as she runs back to the club, just in time to relay a new transition.

Outside, Pen was still lamenting on his screw-up the past few minutes. He'd never told Vinyl about how he is – he'd often freak out when people applaud him, but he never thought it'd come back to haunt him half a decade later.

All his life he'd been an average student at an average school, where he finished with top-notch grades. After getting his diploma, Pen immediately sought to go to college to study English. But he knew that would need lots of money, so he went right back to his father. There, in their average home in an average neighbourhood, Stallion filled Pen with knowledge, inspiration, and most of all, _ink_. It _was_ his name, of course. With this, Pen was ready to show the world what he could do by materializing thoughts into paper, and sharing it with the world. A month after his father said the life-changing words: "You're ready," Pen had already released a book. It was a simple short story detailing Pen's childhood under the simple veil of poetry and childishness. His father was proud. He knew that Pen was ready to write, and that book proved it. It was unlikely then, that his father would be a victim of a fatal car accident that cost him his life just half a year later. Pen was heavily affected by this, but his writing took over, and he then published another book – which was released in the week of his father's death – that would express his innermost feelings. All of his thoughts – from his near descent into insanity to his abysmal depression – were put down into paper, and the tragic story of Ink Stallion's death was retold yet again; but this time, it was from the perspective of his very own son.

At Ink Stallion's funeral, the young Pen wrote and recited a speech that he dedicated to his father. Throughout his speech, he kept on holding back his tears, for this what was his father had instructed him to do while he was under his tutelage. To some it would seem that he was forcing them back; to him and his mother, it was a gesture that would have made him proud. His audience was so moved that they applauded him with utmost respect. They'd found the legacy that Ink Stallion had brought forth – his son. But the young Pen, still at a tender sixteen years of age, wasn't ready to become the man who his father was. This applause traumatized him, for succeeding his father was never his intent. He knew he'd break off from his father someday, but it all happened so soon…

About an hour later, he wakes up to Vinyl shaking him vigorously. "Wha…? What's going on?"

"The show's over, Pen. Come on, let's get going," she said. The nightclub was, in fact, empty, save for a couple of staff cleaning the place.

"What time is it?" asks Pen.

"11 PM. We should hurry on home. Besides, everyone's already left."

At that moment, Pen seemingly jumps out of the car and grabs Vinyl by the hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" said Vinyl as she is literally carried into the car. Pen, with blazing speed, starts up the car and speeds down the street on his way home, racing against the clock

By the time they arrived, Pen was pumped and full of vigor. He carried Vinyl all the way to the elevator, where by the time he put her down, she slapped him in the face. "You jerk! What's this all about?!" she yelled demandingly.

"Relax," an excited Pen said, as he made his way to the 24th floor.

"Hey, our room is on the 23rd floor, Pen. What do you plan to do anyway?"

"I plan to blindfold you," he said coolly as he blindfolds an unwary Vinyl and slowly leads her to a condo room. As he opens the door, he then flipped on the lights. He glances on his watch, to find that it was just about midnight. He runs to the living room, shouting "Surprise!" as Vinyl took off her blindfold. There, in the condo room, were audio equipment of all sorts, from synthesizers to turntables to mixers to guitars, and even a MacBook Pro. Vinyl was amazed. She was stupefied. She was all sorts of things.

Vinyl couldn't contain her feelings and she ran to Pen squealing like a little girl receiving a really special toy. "Thank you!" were the only words that came out from Vinyl's mouth as she kissed him all over. Pen couldn't believe it himself. But in one moment, Vinyl regained her bearings and started worrying. "How did you even _get_ all of this stuff? This would've cost _thousands!_ Did you rent it?"

"Nope," was the answer.

"Did you steal money?" she asked, with much concern.

"Nope," he replied again.

"Then how did you get all of this?"

"The hard way," replied Pen calmly.

"You mean, you bought all of this…for me?"

"Of course," smiled Pen. Vinyl continued squealing with glee. She lost all rational thinking and started jamming out some tunes. However, Pen didn't worry; he made all sorts of preparations for this night, one of which was thick insulation. In fact, the insulation was so thick that one would have to turn the volume to ear-bursting levels for an adjacent room to hear. With that said, there really was nothing to worry about.

* * *

The next morning, Vinyl woke up to the sound of heavy drilling and hammering. Without delay, she rushed to the epicenter of it all, where Pen was standing in calm observation. A part of the room was being holed out to make way for a staircase that would lead down to their home. Vinyl didn't know how or why Pen did this, but she was more than certain that Pen was plotting something – she just needed to find out what it was.

After an hour's work, the renovation company was paid and left the house, with a fancy new staircase in the home. To Vinyl's eyes it was a mere addition that would cement the bond of two houses; but to Pen, it was a plan that was nearing its completion.

A month passes, and a big event was coming. It was about to be Vinyl's 23rd birthday. Vinyl didn't see it as much of a big deal even if it was her birthday, but Pen saw it as a big opportunity. Secretly he invited coworkers and friends to the surprise event, whilst keeping everything totally secret to Vinyl's knowledge. She hardly had a clue as to what Pen was plotting, but she didn't let it become much of a problem.

Pen's ability to persuade his future guests to keep the secret goes without saying. At one point it was nearly given away were it not for the well-timed coverup that Pen placed into the conversation. For most of the weeks that led to her birthday, Vinyl somewhat gave up on the thought of finding out Pen's secret; but as that day became closer and closer, she became more suspicious as Pen began to make more drastic measures to prepare for the party.

Then came the day at last. Everything was set. Pen was wracked with tension and excitement in his head. He had to execute everything in perfect time. There was no room for error. _This was it._

Pen was wide awake early that morning to prepare an extra-special breakfast for Vinyl while she was sound asleep in her bed. Her schedule allowed her to just sleep in and unwind; after all, it was a special day, wasn't it?

By the time Vinyl awoke, Pen was busy writing on his notebook. "So, planned to sleep in today, huh?" questioned Pen.

"Yeah, I didn't have any big nights, so I gave it to someone else. Besides, it's our anniversary, anyway."

"Speaking of which, I made you some breakfast," Pen said.

"You always do," chuckled Vinyl as she sits down beside him with breakfast in hand. "So, what're _you _doing? You seem to be pretty busy from what I'm seeing here."

"It's just simple math that I'm doing out of boredom."

"You sure? It seems like you're calculating a budget or something."

"It's no big deal, really. Besides, I should be wrapping up that commission that Octavia wanted me to write."

"But how are you going to give it to her? I mean, she's really busy going from city to city to perform."

"Simple: I give it to her by the time she comes back. Fillydelphia is her last stop, so I hear."

"Well, when does the tour end, exactly?"

"Probably by the end of this month, I think."

"But wait, I have a gig by the end of the month. How am I supposed to see their concert?"

"Well, where is your event being held at?" asked Pen. He seemed to know something.

"At that big hall," replied Vinyl.

"And at what time?"

"8 PM."

"Then it's a battle of old against new," Pen concluded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're performing at a massive grand hall at an earlier time than normal. Doesn't it pass you up as strange?"

"Not...really. I just thought it was a special event."

"It is a special event. If my predictions are correct, you're going to be playing EDM at a classical concert."

"Wait, you mean I was hired to sabotage an orchestral concert with my friend in it?!"

"Hey, steady," Pen said. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. If my predictions are correct again, you might have been hired to _play _with the orchestra as they conform to your beat. I've heard it once before, and the results were amazing."

"So, I'm going to surprise the crowd, huh? Interesting..." said Vinyl with a strangely evil smile.

"Well, the element of surprise is a great way to get the crowd going from zero to hero in a heartbeat."

"You have a strange way of speaking, Mister Charmer," smiles Vinyl as she heads to the kitchen.

In the meanwhile Pen's mind was under heavy pressure as he thinks of what to do that night and how to do it. However, he kept a brave face and began to formulate a plan. Thus he called Octavia. "_Hello?_"

"Hey Octavia, it's me, Pen. I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"_Oh sure. What is it?_"

"I'd like for you to make a surprise video call for Vinyl tonight. I mean, it is her birthday after all. That is, if you're not busy."

"_Sure, I'd love to. Are you going to throw a party?_"

"Yep, at our place. We both miss you a lot, by the way. How is your tour coming along? I heard that you're gonna be landing in Fillydelphia at the end of the month."

"_Yeah, we are. Finally this tour is gonna end. Sigh, the people I got to work with were great, though. But still, I'm worried about the Fillydelphia performance. You see, the entire event won't have any song—everything's dynamic. Plus, word on the street says that there's going to be a big surprise that's going to wow the crowd...or so I hear._"

"So what I thought was true: Vinyl is going to play at your final concert."

"_What? Really?_"

"Yeah, she was given a gig she couldn't refuse. It was at the Fillydelphia Arena at 8:00, which was at the same time and place that you were to perform."

"_You're right! But still, I want this tour to be over soon. I really, really miss you guys._"

"Yeah, we miss you too. Anyway, I'd love it if you were able to play with the music that I'm playing for Vinyl tonight. I'll send you a copy."

"_Thanks. I'll get to work on that as soon as possible. Thanks, Pen._"

"No problem. Bye."

"_Bye._"

"Who was that? Who were you talking to?" asked Vinyl, leaving Pen's face totally flushed.

"Oh, it…it was a guy from the publishing company. I did him a little favor by taking a couple of extra bundles off his hands."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard you saying about something for me." Vinyl knew she'd finally pinned Pen down, and she was sure that he'd spill the beans. "Well?" she said placing her hand on her hip. All the while Pen was rapidly determining an outcome.

"Oh…I almost forgot," he replied, stooping down to pick up a pair of headphones. "I thought I might give it to you, but I forgot to buy it along with the other equipment. Here you go."

Vinyl examines the pair of headphones on her hands. It was lightweight, yet durable. Its headband and earcups were made of supple leather. Its earcups comprised of rosewood with a glossy finish. The DJ was totally speechless. It'd been 3 years since her father died of a fatal disease, and he left her with his gift of music that she now proudly shares with the world. However, never had anything – let alone a mere pair of headphones – brought so many years of fond memories back to her. "I…I don't know what to say. This brings back so many years…how…how did you know?"

"You see, I was sorting through our albums a couple of days ago. There I found a few pictures of you and your dad. I remember you smiled so vibrantly when we visited him a few years back, especially when you played around in his listening room. You were the most musical person that I ever met, and both I and your dad saw that. When he died, he knew that you were able to carry on his musical talent, and I saw it with my own eyes.

Now, three years have gone by and we've both landed our dream jobs, with me as writer and you as the local DJ. We now live together, and life goes on with us together. Seeing those pictures of you and your dad reminded me of my dad, who also passed away many years ago. I know that he's really, really proud of you, and so am I. So, I did a bit of research and got the same pair of headphones that your father always wore. I felt that with these, you would be able to remember him each time you go up to the mixing table; and I knew that by burning a little hole in my pocket, I would be able to at least try to mend a hole in your _heart_. Happy birthday, Vinyl."

"Pen, I...I can't thank you enough for...for everything. You were there with me when my dad died, and at that time I didn't have any idea what to do from there. But you held my hand every step of the way, and now, we're here together, thanks to you. Thank you, Pen, thank you so much."

* * *

The couple spend the rest of their day unlike any other. They did things that they weren't able to before. Vinyl was able to write a short poem with Pen's guidance, and Vinyl saw Pen learn his way behind the mixing table with flying colors. Many a pony would see them and would just stop a moment and notice their really cheerful, kindred spirits that were at one. The sky was dotted with clouds, and the sun's rays would pierce through them like arrows through their targets. The flowers were at full bloom in the middle of spring, and they were as happy as can be.

Soon enough, the sun makes way for the moon, and the stars gradually show themselves in the night sky. The day turns into night, and Fillydelphia is still as colorful and vibrant as it was in the day. Neon lights painted the streets with dazzling colors, and streetlights shone like the stars in the sky. Many a pony would be walking down the streets, heading towards clubs, restaurants, or malls. Alas, it was the nightlife – and the nightlife has never been more interesting than ever. It was quite tempting to walk into one and maybe just have a fun and simple rave to end the night; however, Pen's plan was yet to be set in motion. And raving is how it all begins.

The two enter The RAVE, which was short for "The Really Awesome Venue." Despite its funny name, the club was true to its name for being the best club in all of Equestria. Even though some high-profile clubs would build clientele exclusively by invitation, The Rave was open to each and every pony. It was large enough to accommodate five hundred ponies, complete with a restaurant and stage. But all of that gave way to the spotlight shining down on a special spot in center stage – the mixing table. It is the symbol of Vinyl's hard work and devotion to music; and it is that devotion that led her to become the symbol of Equestrian Dance Music. Taking a seat in the VIP section of the club, she overlooks the fruits of the three years of labor that she along with many other ponies have completed. It wasn't 'til then that she met Pen, but wait…where _is_ Pen?

Vinyl scans the area for any sign of her boyfriend, but to no avail. She starts asking around, but no one really noticed him. Of course, Vinyl knew that Pen was skilled in sneaking around and keeping a low-profile footprint, so having no sign of him is of no surprise. Finally, she gives him a call.

"_Hello?_"

"Dammit, Pen, where _are_ you? I'm sure I saw you just a couple of minutes ago. Where did you go?"

"_Oh, so you noticed. I just had to get my tablet at home. I thought I could slip out and back in without you noticing, but oh well._"

"You know, I think I'll just go home too. Where are you?"

"_I'm already in the bus. Taxis are nowhere to be seen; plus, you have the keys to the car._"

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye."

Soon enough, Vinyl was in the house. By the time she opened the door, everything was silent. In fact, it was so silent that one could probably hear a soul breathing. Vinyl was quite cautious of the situation that she didn't want to go in at first, until, "Surprise!"

"Holy mother of–you scared me! What…why is everyone here?"

"We just wanted to surprise you! Isn't it just fun?!" Pinkie Pie said gleefully.

"Also, I was in town when I heard that your birthday was coming. What fabulous timing," added Rarity.

"Wow, you guys, I can't say thank you enough. This is just…the _best birthday ever_!"

"It isn't the best yet, Vinyl," said another pony behind her.

"Octavia! How did you…? Aren't you supposed to be in Ponyville?"

"I decided to leave the concert. Turns out I wasn't really needed anyway. Besides, I know who needs me most right now, and that's you. All of you," she said, smiling. "I didn't have enough time to get you a birthday gift, but I decided to give you this," she said, handing her an electric cello.

"Wait…isn't this the cello that you always used? Why would you give this to me? I don't even know how to play it!"

"I wanted to give it to you because it's to pay back for all of those years that we've worked together to build The Rave. Of course, I never got to be in the spotlight, but you introduced me to a new type of music that I'd never heard of before, and I loved it. So, I will make this a symbol of our friendship, something that would last for a long, long time."

"I don't know what to say…I…thank you," she said as they hugged. The hug was soon interrupted by Pen's yelling.

"Now, let's get this party started!" he shouted as he turns up the volume and the house is filled with an intense beat. Vinyl couldn't help but laugh as she saw her boyfriend up on the mixing table, playing a beat that even she never thought of before. There and then, they danced and partied the night away, until everyone was either on a couch, on a bed, or on a mattress on the floor, sound asleep to the soft, mellow lullaby of a violin, cello, and piano. Others were still awake, listening to the beautiful nuances of the melody as they wistfully dream happy dreams. On the large bay window sat Pen and Vinyl, looking over the cityscape as they kissed under the moonlight.

"This has got to be the best day of my life, Pen. I don't want it to end," Vinyl whispers.

"Whether it ends or not, just remember that there will always be a new day to come, so…let's get to bed," yawned Pen.

"Good night, Pen."

"Good night, Vinyl."

_Fin_


End file.
